Lightbringer
by dreamofdestiny234
Summary: An odd tale of a cat with an interesting past. A former rogue whose destiny is upon him.


**A/N: The weird crossover AU thingie I've decided to try out. I present to you... this strange Lucifer crossover.**

He sat still, a deep sigh escaping his mouth, as he picked up the sound of someone walking up to him. He didn't move, merely scowling in slight annoyance as he realized it was only his brother.

"Ah, Sandwhisker, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He questioned, tail curling slightly against his paws. His fur was a dark gray, almost black, color with patches of white. His eyes were a surprising shade of deep brown, turning to stare at his sibling. The feline's right ear flicked as he finally sighed and stood up, the tip of his tail swishing slightly.

Sandwhisker looked different than his brother, but they were from different litters. His pelt was this sandy-brown, shorter than that of the black feline's. Sandwhisker's eyes were a cobalt blue. The tom made a rumbling sound from the back of his throat, then ran a tongue across his paw and rubbed it across his head and down his left ear.

"What are you up to, Morningfrost?" Sandwhisker asked, out of curiosity. He padded across a fallen log, preventing him from falling into the stream. Morningfrost hissed softly before reluctantly getting up and following close to Sandwhisker, his black fur gleaming against the still day. The brown-eyed tom made a point of leaping towards the other side, landing gracefully on his paws.

"Why do you care, dear Sandwhisker?" Morningfrost made a sarcastic purr, swinging his tail high in the air. He headed back, despite his disdain against the current clan leader, Willowstar, who seemed oddly suspicious. Willowstar had a sense of pride, which didn't seem strange when it came to ShadeClan, but the she-cat was constantly sneaking off and coming back at random intervals.

"Can't I know how my brother is doing?" Sandwhisker mewed, clearly teasing Morningfrost. His older brother's fur bristled a bit, clearly getting annoyed, but chose to say silent. "Oh, come now, what's wrong?"

Morningfrost and Sandwhisker arrived close to camp, the latter being greeted by a warrior named Whisperwind, a she-cat who clearly had her eyes set on the sandy-furred tom. Morningfrost smiled roguishly at the gray she-cat who couldn't help but return the gesture almost as if compelled.

"Morningfrost, Sandwhisker, where exactly have you been?" The deputy, a tom named Wolfpelt, hissed, glaring at Morningfrost. Tail lashing, Morningfrost growled, though his claws remained sheathed, not looking to be intimidated by the other cat.

"We were out hunting, but couldn't find anything," Sandwhisker cut in. Wolfpelt's eyes narrowed, but he seemed to accept the answer and backed down, letting the two warriors pass. Morningfrost purred in content, heading directly to the den, where he was greeted by a she-cat. He grinned as best as a feline could, puffing his chest up, and strode up to her.

"Well, hello," the dark-furred tom said smoothly. To his utter surprise, the she-cat looked unamused, her tail moving slightly from irritation.

"Yeah, and..." she began, her creamy-yellow fur raised at the arrogance seeping in the tom's tone. Her eyes were a light sky blue, though even then they seemed to hold a slight shine. The two hadn't really interacted before, since the tom in front of her being a few moons older than her and they barely interacted, usually put in different patrols.

"Come now, darling," the tom purred, ears twitching in anticipation.

"Don't try anything." The warrior, Swansong, hissed. She knew the tom was named Morning-something, and yet she didn't know his full name, not having paid attention during his ceremony. Needless to say, Swansong knew how to compose herself, unlike this mousebrain here who was trying to sweet-talk her.

Morningfrost chuckled softly. "Oh, come now, I know you want-"

"I said no," Swansong snarled and stalked away, her tail swinging from side to side.

The tom watched her go, stunned. Not once had a she-cat refused his advances. These she-cat was interesting, rather fascinating he must add.

And he was determined to figure out why.

 **A/N: And this happened... well. As for the cats; Lucifer- Morningfrost, Chloe- Swansong, Gabriel- Sandwhisker, OC- Willowstar, OC- Wolfpelt, OC- Whisperwind**


End file.
